


Carry On

by UzbekistanRules



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Ghosts of the past haunt the boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules
Summary: Another day. Another dollar.





	

Jesse wakes up to Ol' Surehand hovering over him. Though it's been decades since he's seen the man's face, he can still remember how that hot breath stank with alcohol.

_"Traitor,"_ his former teacher hisses as Jesse propels himself out of bed. At this point its more force of habit than any great want to get out of his hard embrace. _"You killed us all, Quickdraw. Knew you was dumb, but didn't expect you to be this dumb."_

Of course, Jesse ignores the ribbing to shuffle to the bathroom to piss. It's the same shit that has been hounding his mind for decades. Surehand's the first. Always is. Can't ever catch a break. After all, he had been Deadlock first. He had betrayed his brothers-in-arms so he could stay out of jail. That was the ultimate betrayal, as far as any of them would have been concerned. Of course... he never did get to find out what they thought about that. All of the members of his old gang had only heard of the Quickdraw as an old ghost story, something to keep them in line. 

Genji is next. He's late. He's washing his hands when Surehand disappears, replaced by an orange and brown carapace.

_"Pathetic."_ Though the Shimada has grown a lot over the past five years, all Jesse can still see is that angry young man, new and awkward into his body as he was. It was amazing how much growth one did with three solids filling his belly and the standard 2.2 liters of water pumping through him. They had both been figuring out their bodies at the time. They had needed each other. _"Amazing. I have learned how to move on, and yet you continue to wallow in the past. Does it burn, cow man? Do you ache, knowing that I have found happiness and you have not?"_

"Sure does," he agrees amiably to the ghost, spreading toothpaste on his brush before jamming it into his mouth. But just as Genji was late, she was early. He has to wonder how his mind times them out, what variables change who comes when. But as he stares into the mirror, brushing his teeth... there she is.

_"Jesse."_ He has to close his eyes against the tears that threaten to choke him. Her voice is smoke and velvet, her word kind and worried. He misses her so much. Then again, Ana Amari had been a mother he never had. He can't break down now. If he does- he knows he's lost. _"Jesse I cannot believe you. Why would you harm your family so?"_

He curls over the edge of the sink, trying to keep his heart from rattling apart. Family. He had a family once, before he betrayed them. He had another, before he ran away. He couldn't do this again. If his ghosts were telling him to get the fuck out, then who in the hell was he to say that he could stay? Most of his things are still packed. It's still early in the day. Winston would be none the wiser for a few hours as everyone woke up and did a mental tally. Everyone would come up short by one. Everyone would assume he was asleep still. But no. He would be gone, forever a drifter. It was the only life he deserved.

But as he raises himself to do it, he's standing next to her.

Gabriel Reyes is tall and proud, arms crossed over his chest. Though he had on none of his tactical gear, he still cut an imposing figure. Brown eyes glitter in anger as the scars make his face look more stern. Jesse shakes as he waits for Gabriel's explosive temper to flare up. But instead the ghost of Ana touches the forearm of the ghost of his boss- such a familiar gesture, one lost to time- and shakes her head. Gabriel looks over to her before looking at Jesse through the mirror.

_"You run kid and I will hunt you down,"_ is all he says before the two of them leave him alone. All of his demons do after they say their piece. Jesse takes a deep breath and finishes getting ready. He has to do this. For the future.


End file.
